tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 54
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 54 4th Era 150, 2nd of Second Seed, Pyandonea As the vision ended, there was another flash of light, and the room returned to normal. Orthendar stood calmly, arms hanging at his sides. No one said anything. The room was as deathly silent as the ghost standing in the middle of it. After a moment, someone in a far corner began to silently weep. The spirit turned his head in that direction, feeling the raw emotion. Everyone parted to make room for him - not wanting to accidently touch him - as he approached the crying Liberator. "Niranya," he whispered, kneeling before the former housekeeper. Her hands lay clasped in her lap as tears ran down her cheeks and pattered on her dress with a soft, nearly silent sound: a sound only a ghost could hear. Her head hung in shame, shaking slightly. "There's no need to feel that way. There's nothing you could have done." She raised her head, a couple more tears falling. "I should have seen the signs. I lived with him for 25 years." "No one can know when madness will strike. It's not your fault." "But I should have seen the signs! I should have been able to talk him out of it. I was like a mother to him." she whimpered, shaking her head. "Even I couldn't talk him out of his scheme. That says something." She sighed heavily. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "I suppose so." Niranya sighed again, her breath shaking. "I...I'm glad that you were able to stop him, even though...even though that meant...meant killing him." she faltered. Looking up into Orthendar's slightly luminous eyes, she smiled sadly, a gesture he matched. "Thank you, Orthendar. Thank you for everything that you've done for us." He waved his hand, dismissing. "I need no thanks." "But I need to thank you," she insisted. "You've done so much for us, and I don't know how many of us have thanked you for your dedication." She looked deep into his eyes, knowing he was feeling what she said aloud. "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." The spirit bowed his head. After a few moments, he whispered, "Thank you, Niranya." He stood, gazing down at her. A mixture of grief and happiness filled his heart: grief from the reliving of killing Carodaar - even though it was waranted - and happiness from a heart-felt thank you. Orthendar nodded at her before he turned and his eyes roamed the rest of the room. "We have to be vigilant, not just for the King's supporters, but for those touched by Sheogorath," he began, everyone's eyes locking on him. "They could very well follow Carodaar's path, and we all know where that would lead. We must deny Orgnum that power. If you see any signs that one of us behaves unlike they used to, let me know, and I will do what I can." "Done," Nerien said, sitting straight in his chair. "We are so close now. As time goes on, more and more support the cause in their hearts, even if they do not join. We must be whole for them, not just ourselves. I think everyone can agree with that, regardless of their own reasons for joining." There were many murmurs and nods of assent. Talgando, still sitting next to his wife, asked, "Did you leave any trace of yourself behind? Would someone be able to find out..." Orthendar shook his head. "No. I cleansed my presence from the place. No spiritual or physical traces left behind to track." He nodded slowly. "Good." He sighed, and Alana placed her hand over his. Glancing over, he smiled slightly as he gently squeezed her fingers. He turned his attention back to the ghost. "It grieves me that he's gone, but...now I also see that there was no other way." "Indeed. Killing Carodaar was the last resort. You - and many others here - saw that I tried my best to disuade him, but failed." "I know. But I still wish that it had never happened." the priest replied, heart heavy from Carodaar's death and the vision he'd just experienced. Orthendar nodded solemnly. "Me, too." he whispered, glowing balefully. Category:Blog posts